


Aye!

by Whosdaboss4



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, But I don't write smut well so you must imagine, F/M, First time (Mentioned), Jaime has no emotional issues due to his valonqaring, Jaime is the valonqar but no details of how it goes down, Marriage (mentioned), Or not so awkward flirting, TBTWP happens after the Battle for Kings Landing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: This was prompted by an idea on the internet - Jaime pouring water over his head after sparring with Brienne and Brienne is so turned on she can’t think straight.  Daenerys doesn’t burn King’s Landing into oblivion or even the Red Keep.  Jon Snow is still Jon Snow (Bran nor Sam tell him about this true parentage because in the end it didn’t friggin matter - can I get an “I don’t want it!’).  But he stays on as Dany’s Lord Commander (until they get married - things have to settle in the Kingdoms first). Dany knights Jon, so he’s Ser Jon now.  Brienne is on the Queensguard as a kind of second in command.  The bang that was promised doesn’t happen (yet) because Jaime was still dealing with self-loathing, didn’t want to dishonor Brienne (blah, blah, blah) and his ultimate plan was to back to King’s Landing to kill Cersei (valonqar, anyone?) - WHICH HE DOES.  So Jaime leaves shortly after the Long Night - of course, after telling Tyrion his plans.  Please forgive any errors.   I wrote this quickly.  : )





	1. Chapter 1

Summer was on its way although the nights were still cool. But now, in the early afternoon with the sun overhead in a cloudless sky, it was almost sweltering. And in the midst of sparing, Brienne noticed sweat was dripping down her face. At one point, the saltiness began to sting her eyes. She blinked for a second to wipe away the stinging and then she was on her arse. Her eyes opened to see Jaime in shadow, the sun directly behind him. She also saw the ending arc of the swing of his leg - he knocked her down with a sweep of it. She also saw he looked majestic - even in shadow - towering over her. She slowly stood up. 

“Cheater,” she scowled at him. 

He shook his head, laughing. Then turned and walked toward a bench where a waterskin was waiting. The turned with waterskin in hand and strolled back to her. He moved like a lion: slow, watching and hunting. He wore his trademark smirk, then it grew into a smile. His eyes dark, but teasing and happy. And he stared directly into hers. He was still so fucking beautiful - even at 41 years old. His hair was graying. He was getting crow’s feet around his eyes, but one could only see them when he smiled widely. A free and honest smile. And then that’s when his cheeks hollowed out to reveal dimples. Damn him, he was ridiculously handsome.

He handed her the waterskin and she drank. She handed it back. She watched closely as he drank. Specifically how his graying stubble shone in the sunlight. How his adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped. She’d loved nothing more than to lap it with her tongue.

She sighed. She felt a nervous pulsing in her belly. Well, lower than her belly. She’s a grown woman - even though she’s still a maid. But everytime Jaime looked at her like that - like a lion out to conquer - to conquer her no less - she ached in her cunt. Oh, Gods she wanted him. But she didn’t know how to make it happen or if she should try. And he if wanted to, he apparently didn’t know how either. Or maybe he didn’t want to at all - which was the most probable. He had chances to do something or anything at Winterfell and he didn’t take them. So there’s that. But there’s something in the way he moves as he walked toward her like this. Something heady and deliciously dangerous in his eyes when he looked at her. Like he’s looking at her now. 

“All is fair in war, Lord Commander,” he replied, still smiling.

“I’m not the Lord Commander,” she countered whispering.

Jaime narrowed his eyes and his voice took on a conspiratorial tone. “Not yet, wench. I still don’t know why you are even bothering. You know how I feel about that whole bloody mess. Even if you can have…” he gave Brienne a quick once over and waggled his eyebrows a la Tormund Giantsbane of all fucking people, “a full life now. Once Ser Broody marries his Queen or flees back to the North, the job is yours.” 

Queen Daenerys decided to eliminate the chastity requirements for the Queensguard - not any of the previous guards followed it strictly. She wanted her guards to happy and relaxed. And her Lord Commander, Jon Snow, was her lover. She couldn’t be a hypocrite, could she? She kept the rule that they cannot marry or hold titles as active Queensguard. BUT they could be released from their vows to marry - with her review of the prospective spouse. The Queen didn’t want to promote her former Queensguard forming political alliances against the interests of the Crown - or more accurately - against her. So much for breaking the wheel. BUT Brienne knows that if the Gods were truly on her side and by some miracle she and Jaime got together… and if the Gods had a plan especially created for Ser Brienne of Tarth and Jaime wanted to marry her - well, no Dragon Queen was going to stop her. 

Despite his misgivings and “it’s all a shitshow” commentary about the Queensguard, Brienne knew Jaime wanted her to get the job. He wanted it for her because SHE wants it - the folly of it all be damned. The thought of it made Brienne blush and turn away. 

Jaime opened his mouth to comment on her reddening face, when they both heard the Lord Commander entering the training yard. All swarthy and young and handsome - almost Renly-esque. Jaime backed away from Brienne and reflexively spat at the ground. And the smirk was back - with an edge. Ser Jon’s eyes met Brienne’s first and his face immediately broke into a grin. He then nodded to Jaime more solemnly. 

“Ser Brienne, I see you got out early this lovely day,” Ser Jon said. “And you drug Ser Jaime out with you.”

Brienne’s eyes flitted to Jaime’s face. Jaime seethed, but said nothing. He just nodded back at Jon.

Brienne turned back to Jon and demurely smiled at him. “Yes, Ser Jon. Such a lovely day. It appears we have left Winter and lept directly into Summer. We wanted to get out before the sun was too hot.” 

Jon smiled back at Brienne, “Well, enjoy the remainder of your day off, Ser Brienne.”

Ser Jon’s sparring partner entered the yard - a young Northern noble from a minor house. He nodded to Brienne and Jaime, he quickly grabbed he and Jon’s sparring weapons, threw one to Jon and they were off. 

Brienne turned back to Jaime. He upturned the waterskin and doused his head with it. His hair, his broad shoulders and his broad chest were drenched. And then, Gods’ have mercy, he tossed his longish hair with droplets of water flying out in every direction. Brienne saw it in slow motion. And what was once a pulsing sensation in her lower regions, was now a full on throb. She felt her smallclothes dampen. In her mind, Brienne called for the Maiden - but the Maiden can’t help her. This is not her area of expertise. The Mother tells her to get back to her after she’s wedded and bedded the handsome knight. And the Crone - ah, the Crone just shook her head with a knowing laugh.

Brienne knew she must look absolutely wanton. She turned almost her whole body toward Ser Jon and his sparring match. She couldn’t let Jaime see her looking at him like that - lustful. As he’s always said - her face shows all. She still could see Jaime from the corner of her eyes and knew he’s watching her watch Jon fight. She couldn’t see his expression. But she could tell he’d cocked his head. 

“Aye!” Jaime said to Brienne in a perfect Northern accent. Loud, but not loud enough for Jon and his partner to have heard.

She turned to him quickly, questioning. 

“What the…” she asked.

Jaime eyes were slits and his lips a grim line and interrupted her - again, only loud enough for them to hear, “Oh, so that’s what it takes to you get your attention. Well, enjoy watching your bloody Northern shits.” He walked toward Brienne and purposefully knocked into her shoulder, then headed to the exit behind her. So dramatically Jaime. 

Brienne is stunned for a moment. Then she turned to follow Jaime to find out what in the Seven Hells the outburst was about.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ser Jaime,” Brienne called out to Jaime as he stalked down the halls of the Red Keep. She could have just jogged to catch up with him but she didn’t want to appear to be chasing him. Even though she was chasing him. She noted the servants flattening themselves against the walls to avoid her and the Kingslayer. He radiated anger. Brienne then figured she and Jaime must look a sight. Rushing down the corridors, Jaime obviously not wanting to talk to her, but glaring back at her. They were both the tallest and most skilled swordsmen in the palace. (The Hound had gone adventuring west of Westeros with Lady Arya and Lord Gendry. The Mountain was killed by his brother so he was dead; or more precisely, now completely dead). So the servants quickly moved out of the way to avoid any violence that was pending to break out between them.

Jaime headed to his chamber that was so far away from the royal apartments, that it was “almost in the middle of the Blackwater” - as he put it. Daenerys allowed Jaime stay at the request of Tyrion, her Hand. Of course, the Queen appreciated Jaime services in easing her ascension to the Iron Throne by dispatching his sister. As to his service during the Long Night and his oath to fight for the living, she never mentioned him officially. He was still only one man with one hand. There were so many more who fought and even lost their lives. The Kingslayer was not special during that war. Finally, she still didn’t trust him. Tolerate him, yes. Trust him, a resounding no. So he was kept far away. Rarely even asked to court.

And it suited Jaime absolutely, fucking fine. As long he could train, see Tyrion and torment Brienne and Pod - life was good. And so after the long walk, Jaime arrived at his distant, yet well-appointed rooms. He waited for her at the door making the ugliest scowling expression his pretty face had probably ever mastered. His chest was heaving. He opened the door and moved to let her walk in first. He closed, then barred the door. 

Brienne turned to look at him. Face red and arms tight across his chest. He looked like how she remembered Joffrey. Petulant and pouting and totally unnecessary. _This ought to be interesting_, she thought.

“So what was that all about?” Brienne started.

He had the audacity to roll his eyes. _Why this... overgrown child?_

“You were rude to the Lord Commander, then you shouted “Aye” like a mad person and then you stomped off - shoving me in the process, mind you,” she stated plainly. And waited. 

Jaime leaned back against the door. And then heavily sighed.

“You really don’t see it, do you?” Jaime tilted his head. His eyes slits.

Brienne raised her eyebrows and shook her head dramatically.

“This is Renly bloody Baratheon all over again…” he hissed. 

Brienne interrupted, “What are you going on about?”

Jaime jaw twitched. He pushed off the door and walked to Brienne stopping a few feet away.

“What a lovely day, Ser Jon…,” Jaime said mimicking Brienne voice while affecting a sickening expression. 

“He’s young, handsome, honorable, and completely UNAVAILABLE…Renly FUCKING Baratheon reincarnated into a brooding Northern sod,” he replied. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Brienne started getting angry. This was really stupid. 

“Aye!” Brienne stated imitating a Northern accent as Jaime did earlier. “Yes, you are absolutely wrong. I respect Ser Jon’s commitment to his vows and to his values and to his Queen.”

“You mean his lover...” Jaime muttered under his breath.

“Exactly, his Queen and his lover. Do you take me to be an idiot? Do you think even IF I wanted and could have Ser Jon, I would risk the DRAGON Queen’s wrath?” Brienne ended with a smirk.

“No, what I mean is you are using this...waiting for Jon and Daenerys to make a bloody decision...to avoid living your life,” Jaime seethed.

Brienne eyes widened. “What am I avoiding, Ser?” Brienne asked getting annoyed.

Jaime didn’t answer that question. “When are they getting married. Or are they still even getting married. Are we supposed to just sit around indefinitely...It’s been 6 moons since…” Jaime trailed off.

_Who’s we?_ Brienne thought, then walked further into the chamber and sat on his bed. Well, it WAS the closest place she could sit. Brienne crossed her arms and stared a Jaime for a long moment.

“Since Daenerys took the throne,” Brienne finished for him. “Since Cersei...”

“Don’t say her name again. I don’t want her name spoke in my presence. You know that.” he growled.

Brienne calmly crossed her long legs. She opened her mouth and calmly said, “Or what? You can talk about my past such as it was, so…” 

“Just don’t,” he responded.

Brienne’s eyes darkened to almost deep navy. Again she opened her mouth, but this time she shouted, “Cersei! Cersei! Cersei! Cersei FUCKING Lannister! Cersei FUCKING Baratheon! Cersei FUCKING Greyjoy!” Then arched an eyebrow at Jaime. He was stunned, but did nothing.

Brienne sucked her teeth, then gritted them and said, “Do you know what I think? You are jealous. Of Gods’ know what, I have no clue? But do you know what else I think? You are acting like Cersei and before you start - no, you not her, you are better than she was in every conceivable way. But this groundless jealousy and this trying to isolate me from my other friends… That’s all Cersei FUCKING Lannister and it needs to stop… NOW!”

Brienne immediately realized what she said; well, how she said it. She spoke too familiarly. All truths, but too familiar. She felt her face flush vigorously, then she rose to take her leave. 

Jaime rushed to her and slid on the stone floor on his first step. While they argued, his wet hair and wet tunic dripped onto the floor beneath him. Luckily Brienne rushed to him and caught him. He smiled at her shyly and said thanks. He walked over to his bathing area, quickly stripped off his tunic and grabbed a towel. He toweled his hair, his face, his shoulders, his arms, his chest and his stomach. He walked to the slippery spot on the floor and wiped up the water. And speaking of moisture, Brienne was back at lustful - again. She continued to walk to the door. It was just too much.

“Please don’t go, Brienne,” Jaime said as he stood from drying the floor. “I don't want to control you or isolate you. I just want you to notice me…”

Brienne turned and looked at him very confused. “Jaime, I see you every day. Of course, I notice you.”

“No wench, notice me like a woman notices a man. Like a take notice of you - always. Like...like lovers do…”

Brienne’s breath caught. _Is this happening?_ she thought.

“I like you an awful lot, Brienne. I tried to show you…” Jaime stammered.

Brienne shook her head. “Show me...how?”

“Smouldering looks...staring deep into your eyes…Hells, I just dumped water on myself to look fetching to try to seduce you. Then, I open my eyes and you’re gawking at Jon FUCKING Snow….” Jaime huffed.

Brienne almost laughed, “Seduction, huh? After you tripped me. I just thought you were hot. It is hot today. But at Winterfell...after you knighted me… Nothing. After the Long Night and the feast...Nothing. The whole following week before you left for King’s Landing...Nothing. I just assumed…”

Jaime sighed. “I don’t know how to do this, wench. I’ve...I’ve never had to,” he was flustered.

Brienne understood what he meant. “I don’t know how to either. Well, I understand how the physical side works.”

Jaime’s eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. 

Brienne smirked. “You forget about the spent time in Renly’s camp. I learned a lot from seeing the camp followers at their trade. Only glimpses mind you, but more than most highborn girls get to see. More than what my Septa tried to explain to me.”

Jaime gave her a smouldering look. Oh, his very best smouldering look.

Brienne continued, ”So you may want to thank Renly FUCKING Baratheon. Wherever he is.”

Jaime stepped into Brienne intimate space and grabbed her hand. He kissed her palm. “May Renly Baratheon be at peaceful rest for all eternity and I thank him for welcoming my wench into his camp where she was EXPOSED to the ways of pleasure,” he smiled as he cocked his head. 

Brienne gave Jaime a shy grin. ”Well, dousing your head with water was...fetching. It was positively...”

Before Brienne could finish, Jaime grabbed her around her waist and pulled her body flush to his. Brienne let out a squeak as their lips met. And despite the awkwardness and miscommunications that marked the beginning of their love affair; their coupling was as if they had been lovers for years - their bodies were so in sync. And their love affair eventually became a marriage that was the envy of all in Westeros. And despite the Dragon Queen’s lingering mistrust of the Kingslayer, she did trust the honorable Ser Brienne Lannister to become her Lord Commander - once she and Jon Snow married - slowly breaking the wheel after all.


End file.
